videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age (Console Version)/Quotes/Game Script for Non-FMVs
This is the script for non-FMV clips from the video game, Ice Age (Console Version). Non-FMVs Script Intro Cutscene: Interlude 1: Interlude 2: Interlude 3: Interlude 4: Ending Cutscene: In-Game Cutscenes Dialogue: A Squirrel's Life Intro: * to Scrat running for his life away from avalanche. * to black * of cutscene Fail: * to Scrat squashed by avalanche. * to black * of cutscene Ending: * to Scrat running away from avalanche and cheering. * to black * of cutscene The Mammoth's Here Intro: * to Manny walking in and looking around. * to black * of cutscene Ending: * to Manny getting out and walks away. * to black * of cutscene Sid the Lonely Sloth Intro: * to Sid being sad. * Sid: I can't believe they left without me! It's the same thing every time. Looks like they don't love me anymore. Well, no matter. I'll just be all alone myself. * to black * of cutscene Interlude: * to Sid walking. * Sid: Oh! Hello, neighbors. Having a good day? * and Frank growl. * Sid: Good to know. * away and bumps to Manny. * Manny: Hey! * hides. * Carl: We're gonna rip your neck so you won't feel one thing! * Frank: And we're gonna slam ya! * Manny: Over my dead body. * to black * of cutscene Fail: *to Manny being beat and Sid scared and running away. *Carl: You just don't have what it takes. *Frank: Yeah, you might run, in case you're injured. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Carl and Frank beat and Sid cheering. Manny and Sid then fall out of a cliff. * to black * of cutscene Shelter Making Intro: *to Manny and Sid. *Manny: Hey Sid, I'm making my own shelter. I think you'll be sleeping in the corner. *Sid: But I don't sleep right. *Manny: Well, how about you bring some sticks and rock for your sleep-out. And watch out, there's angry turtles afoot. * to black * of cutscene Interlude 1: *to Sid walking then terrified and sees 3 angry glyptodonts. *Glyptodont: None shall pass! Are you going to challenge us? * to black * of cutscene Failure: *to the glyptodonts laughing. Sid dies and holds the flower. * to black * of cutscene Interlude 2: *to the glyptodonts defeated and Sid happy and dancing. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Manny and Sid. *Sid: Hey, Manny! I got some of the stuff you asked. Hey, this should make a great fire. * to black * of cutscene Tigers on the Prowl Intro: *to Diego sneaking and chasing the woman with the baby. * to black * of cutscene Failure: *to the Diego passing out. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Diego chasing the woman. Woman jumps down the waterfall. Soto summons. *Soto: Where's the baby? *Diego: I lost it over the falls. *Soto: You LOST IT?! I want that baby, Diego! *Diego: Don't worry, I'll get it. *Soto: You'd better. Or else you want to serve yourself as a replacement. Meet us at Half Peak, Diego. This baby had better be alive! *growls and runs away. * to black * of cutscene Get the Baby to the Top Intro: *to Manny walking away. *Sid: Um, Manny? Are you forgetting something? *Manny: No. *Sid: But you just saved him! *Manny: Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved. *Sid: You can't leave him here. Look, there's smoke! that's his herd right up the hill. We should return him. *Manny: Let's get something straight here. Okay? There is no "we". There never was a "we". In fact, without me, it wouldn't even be a "you"! *Sid: Just up the hill. *Manny: Look, Sid. I ain't going! *Sid: Fine. I'll take care of him. *Manny: Yeah. That's okay. This I gotta see. *sees the giant wall in the top of the baby's herd. *Sid: Gulp Here it goes. * to black * of cutscene Failure: *to the Sid falling down. *Sid: Ouch. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Sid climbing. The baby is about to let go. Sid is frightened. *Sid: Manny! *falls and Diego catches the baby. * to black * of cutscene Dodos! Intro: *to Manny, Sid and Diego with Roshan and the Dodos. *Manny: Do you mind bringing our melon back? Junior's hungry and- *Dodo: What? NO WAY! This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age! Sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground for a million, billion years! *Manny: So you got 3 melons? *dodo is confused. *Dodo: If you weren't so smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you! * to black * of cutscene Failure: *to the Dodos laughing and gobbling. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Sid cheering and slamming the melon down. *Diego: Sid! How are we gonna find more food now? *[Manny, Sid and Diego looks at the baby Roshan eating the melon.] * to black * of cutscene Rocky Mountain Intro: *to Manny, Sid and Diego walking down to Rocky Mountain. *Manny: Boy, this is gonna take much. *Diego: Is there any other faster way? *stays. The ground shakes and breaks in half. *Sid: Uh oh. There's the problem. * to black * of cutscene Interlude: *to Sid chasing to Manny and Diego. *Sid: Manny! Diego! Wait for me! Phew. So much for taking few steps. Gasp *and Frank appear. *Sid: Uh oh! * to black * of cutscene Fail: *to Manny being beat and Sid scared and running away. *Carl: You better hide. *Frank: Yeah, and you better run! Well, not hide. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Rhinos dead. *Sid: Let's go, guys! *[Manny, Sid and Diego walk down.] * to black * of cutscene Bat Cave Intro: *to Sid, Manny and Diego in the cave. *Sid: Uh, guys? This cave gives me creeps. *Manny: Don't worry, Sid. It's just safe. *Diego. Yeah, but not for sloths. *Sid: Pauses What? *fly around Sid. Sid shrieks. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Sid catching up to Manny and Diego. *Sid: Ugh. Glad that my blood is still inside of me. *[Manny, Sid and Diego walk down.] * to black * of cutscene Ice Shake Intro: *to Sid stuck. *Sid: Great! Now how'll I find a way out? * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Sid catching up to Manny and Diego. *Sid: Manny! Diego! I'm so glad that I found you! *Manny: Okay, I vote shortcut. *[Manny, Sid and Diego walk down.] * to black * of cutscene Save Roshan Intro: *to Manny, Diego and Sid walking down. *Manny: Will you keep up please? It's hard enough to keep a track of one baby. *falls down the slide. Manny and the gang scream and jump down. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Manny, Sid and Diego breaking the ice wall. *Diego: This time, let's be reaaally careful. * to black * of cutscene Lava Burst Intro: *to Manny, Diego and Sid walking down the trail to Half Peak. *Manny: Next stop, Glacier Pass. *Sid: Roshan You're almost home. his feet My feet are sweating, really! They're hot! Oh, oh! *rumbles. Explosion. *Manny: Run! * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Manny, Sid and Diego. *Manny: Hey, it's Sid. Let's get outta here! * to black * of cutscene Snowboardin'! Intro: *to Soto and the evil saber-toothed trio chasing Sid. *Sid: What shall I do? snowboard Cowabunga! * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Soto looking at the front of the baby. Reveals to be a snow mannequin *Sid: I think he got a little frostbite! *Soto: GRR! Get him! * to black * of cutscene Zeke! Intro: *to Sid walking down. Sid gets blocked by Zeke. *Zeke: Slurp I'm hungry for some delicious sloth roast! * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Zeke being dead. *Sid: Take that, you lousy cat! * to black * of cutscene The Final Showdown! Intro: *to Manny and Diego challenging Soto. *Soto: This is the end of the line for the two of you! Growls *throws Diego down. * to black * of cutscene Ending: *to Diego jumping to save Manny but gets killed by Soto. *throws Soto to the spikes and gets impaled. Censored for Oscar and Lenny. * to black * of cutscene Category:20th Century Fox Games